


10 Little Drabbles

by monkiainen



Category: Eureka
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for music fiction meme, where you just put your player on random and write 10 little snippets for each first ten songs that come out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Little Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for music fiction meme, where you just put your player on random and write 10 little snippets for each first ten songs that come out.

**2 x 1 = 1 ~ Ismo Alanko Teholla**

The moonlight was shimmering from the lake beneath them. Time had stopped, and the only thing they could hear were the sounds of their breaths in the cooling night. They couldn’t really tell where the other started and the other ended, but it didn’t really matter. Not when it was about them.

“I could stay here forever, you know.”

Nathan turned his head towards Jack, smiling.

“Me too.”

Two times one equalled one again.

 **Yksinäiset ~ Yö**

One can’t really know what it’s like to be lonely, not until you’ve experienced it first hand. And then you think no-one else knows what it’s like for you, because surely no-one has ever felt _this_ lonely before.

Allison peeked in Nathan’s office, watching the man she used to love to die slowly away with a broken heart.

 **Kersantti Karoliina ~ Popeda**

Anyone in their right mind knew it was not wise to mess with Jo Lupo. However, after a very nasty mind-altering experience gone wrong Dr. Nathan Stark wasn’t quite himself.

“You want me to do WHAT?”

Nathan just smirked, and repeated his wish that included himself, the town’s sheriff and Jo Lupo doing unthinkable things, naked.

 **(Gimme Some) Excitement ~ Tiktak**

“I thought you wanted some excitement, Nathan.”

Nathan merely raised his eyebrow, looking directly at Jack who just shrugged his shoulders. Part of Nathan wanted to let go, to let himself loose for once. A larger part of Nathan detested the idea of not being in control.

“Earth to Nathan, are you still listening? It’s only you and me here, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“I know, I just…”

“I know. Just let me take care of this.”

With a determined nod, Nathan finally let go and had Jack led him to the dancefloor.

 **The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air ~ DJ Jazzy Jeff And The Fresh Prince**

Jack wondered for a millionth time that day why he didn’t feel as much at ease as he should have. It was his hometown for past years after all, the town he had once loved. There were so many great memories attached to LA, but yet Jack felt out of place.

It might have been because he no longer thought of LA as home. “Home” meant Eureka and Nathan for him, not LA and Abby. Not anymore.

 **Happy New Year ~ Abba**

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy new year, everyone!”

The townspeople of Eureka raised their glasses in unison, welcoming yet another year. Despite the general happiness, there were darker undertones to their celebration.

The past year had been hard for Eureka, with too many losses and heartbreaks. The hardest one had been the loss of town’s sheriff, Zoe Carter. It had hit anyone hard, but no-one had felt it as greatly as her fathers, Jack Carter and Nathan Stark. It was all too much.

 **Varrella virran ~ Kirka**

Jack watched amused as Nathan tried to put up the tent, in vein. Apparently camping in the nature and brilliant scientists didn’t fit well together.

“Could you please stop laughing and help me with this? I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

Jack raised up from the grass, smirking. Nathan would soon learn about the benefits of camping.

 **Kyrie ~ Lacrimosa**

“Tell me again why am I supposed to go with you into some stupid opera thing? We could do something much more interesting, like.. oh, I don’t know.. like spend the night at the hotel? You know, you, me and jacuzzi? And room service?”

Despite the fact Jack tried his best to look like a lost puppy, Nathan barely smirked and turned to check his reflection from the mirror. He had always looked fine in a tux, if he might say so. Not that there was nothing wrong with Jack either, not when he looked so shaggable.

“It will be worth it, I promise. Who knows, you might even start liking opera after this.”

Nathan watched amused as Jack grumbled something under his breath before straightening his bowtie.

* * *

“You never told me this blasted thing lasts over three hours? How am I supposed to stay awake the whole time?”

An older couple getting into a stand before theirs shot daggers at Jack, who seemed oblivious to their reaction.

“Relax Jack. It will be over before you know it.”

“It’s easy for you to say, scientist”, Jack muttered before shutting up and slouching in his seat.

After the lights had dimmed and the first paces were heard, Nathan stood up and went to the stand door. Jack straightened up in his seat, wondering what his lover was up to.

He soon found it out after Nathan had locked the door, and engulfed his throbbing cock all the way in.

* * *

“Did you manage to keep your partner awake, young man?”

“Yes ma’am, I did.”

 **Surupuku ~ Timo Rautiainen & Niskalaukaus**

“Are you ready to go?”

“Not really. You?”

“No, but what can we do? We’re expected to make an appearance.”

“It still doesn’t mean we have to like it.”

“I know. Let’s go, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave.”

* * *

 _“We’re gathered here today to honour the memory of a man…”_

Jack held Nathan gently while he sobbed silently against Jack’s shoulder. The tears were falling down in Jack’s cheeks as well, although he barely noticed them. He had to be there for Nathan, when he mourned for the loss of his mentor and friend.

Henry would be missed greatly.

 **Onnellisten juoni ~ Yö**

Nathan was getting worried. It had been three hours, and Jack hadn’t said a word since. It was not usual for Jack to brood over things, not like this.

“Stop hovering, will you. I’m fine.”

Nathan hesitated for a moment before sitting next to Jack.

“No you’re not. I know you too well to realise you’re lying to me.”

Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Here I thought I’ve seen all the strange things that can happen in Eureka, but this is bit too much, even for me. How am I supposed to deal with this? I’m pregnant for God’s sake!”

For once in his life, Nathan Stark had nothing to say.


End file.
